


【吴风/郑易】大雨过后

by CashmereJ



Series: 短篇杂文合集 [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 少年的你 | Better Days (2019), 瑜昉 - Fandom, 荞麦疯长 | Wild Grass (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashmereJ/pseuds/CashmereJ
Summary: 角色拉郎，吴风X郑易，名字抓阄抓的，和原角色关系不大。全文1W4，下半部分大年初一发。师生pa，但保留了6岁年龄差所以并没有很强的师生感，HE灵感来自于我了解到19年有一部评价颇高的华语电影《热带雨》，又想到《言叶之庭》，就好奇为什么师生恋好像都跟雨有关，如果你也有同样的好奇，看完这篇你可能就会懂了。
Relationships: Huang Jingyu/Yin Fang, Johnny Huang | Huang Jingyu/Yǐn Fǎng, 吴风/郑易
Series: 短篇杂文合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836343
Kudos: 2





	【吴风/郑易】大雨过后

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：王艳薇《框不住的爱》

吴风坐在婚礼宴席上，百无聊赖。

新郎他不熟，新娘是他同公司隔壁部门的同事，也不熟，不过是一起聚过餐的交情，也不知道是为什么非要把他这刚入职不到一年的年轻面孔也一并叫了。

最重要的一点是，请柬上没有新人的照片，而吴风今天见到本人的一瞬间就想起了这个他根本不认识的新郎是谁。

是郑易的那个狗屁初恋。

婚礼的菜品当然算不上好吃，吴风扒拉着手机，心里盘算着等会儿回家吃点什么加餐比较好。

台上走着无聊的流程，新郎在那儿侃大山瞎扯淡，说着自以为有哏的冷笑话，台下还真有人挺抬桩地跟着笑。

本来这一切都只是一天平凡日子里不值得被记住的枯燥过场，直到那个新郎一本正经地说：「我小时候和张一山住过对门儿，还去他们家蹭过饭来着，那会儿他还没火呢。」

这段说辞，一瞬间就让吴风烦躁不堪。

而新郎接下来的话更是像刺一样扎进吴风的耳朵里，让他怒火中烧。

「敏敏可是我的初恋。」

那是新娘的名字。

「我不觉得这是实话。」吴风突然站起来，冲着新郎说。

他没有麦克风，却铆足了劲，身边几桌的人包括台上肯定都能听清他的话。他还眼神不善，直勾勾地盯着新郎，像是故意要来拆台。

「这位先生我好像并不认识，您……何出此言啊?」新郎被他这样盯着,也紧张得出了一层薄汗。

「因为……」他故意卖关子，玩味地看着那人。

「大部分人的初恋不都应该是幼儿园的小女孩儿嘛。」

吴风换上一副笑脸，镇静自若地坐下。

「开玩笑的，见谅。」

众人只当他是开了一个一点也不好笑的玩笑，没人真的在意，更没有人会知道他是真的在有的放矢。

沐浴在周遭怪异的目光里，吴风自顾自地喝酒。

他生气只是觉得不值，替那个他曾经掏心掏肺认真喜欢过的人不值。

§

郑易今天非常倒霉。

明明是休息日，却被拜托去一个婚礼帮舞团的同事送上礼品和礼金，以及未能到场的歉意。明明知道那个新郎就是自己高中时的初恋，又不好以这个理由推脱同事的请求。

他临危受命，到达酒店的时候婚礼已经开始了，宴会厅的门关着，却也关不住里面的喧闹。

门口新人的大幅结婚照边上站着两个西装革履的人，郑易上前询问，对方连声道谢替新人收下了礼品和红包，并邀请郑易进去吃席，郑易当然是婉拒了，说自己只是替朋友跑腿，和新郎新娘并无交情。

他完成任务准备离开，却听到里面传来新人的发言。

「敏敏可是我的初恋。」

郑易愣了一下，随后在心里问候了那个傻逼十八代。

于是他改变主意，想亲眼进去看看这人怎么装逼，便以找朋友拿东西为由进了宴会厅。

这一进去，现实倒是先给了他一个大惊吓。

「我不觉得这是实话。」

这个声音，配上昏暗灯光下那个挺拔的背影，郑易不觉得他会认错人。

他这辈子最出格的想法，全都埋葬在这个人身上了。

今天出门真前是应该看看黄历，郑易这样想着，很快逃离了是非之地。

§

不知道是出了什么状况，酒店外堵得水泄不通，郑易打车回家的计划硬是被拖延着过了半个小时，就在他准备冒雨跑去附近地铁站的时候，有人叫住了他。

「郑易！」

真是怕什么来什么。

那个高大的身影走过来，郑易几乎是本能地想后退，却又因为外面的大雨而无路可退。

「你怎么在这儿啊？」吴风看着他笑，嘴里的虎牙一如好几年前那个少年的模样。

「我……替同事来送礼的，结果被困在这儿了。」

他的帽子几乎要被雨水打湿，吴风见状便扯他的袖子，把人往里带了一点。

「好，好久不见。」郑易说。

看他这局促的样子吴风忍不住想笑。

「你别这么紧张好不好，我们俩之间有什么很尴尬的吗？」

这话让郑易有些窝火，可转念一想他又不觉得自己有那个生气的立场，毕竟当年自己才是拒绝吴风追求的那个人，并且他一直在给自己的拒绝找各种各样冠冕堂皇的理由。

但在喜不喜欢吴风这件事上，他一直都没办法骗过自己。

所以当他阔别几年再见到吴风的时候，心虚在所难免。

「有时间吗？一起吃个饭吧。」吴风说。

「你不是刚吃了席出来吗？」这话刚一出口郑易就发觉自己透露了些什么，且没法往回找补。

「那哪吃得饱，而且我是提前离席的，你可别拒绝我。」吴风也没有马上追问太多。

两人就直接在这个酒店楼上的散桌自己吃了一餐。期间吴风问起郑易刚刚有没有在宴会厅里看见自己，郑易只能承认。

「那你听见我内涵他了吗？」

「你怎么会知道是他？」郑易反问。

「你高中的初恋，总拿张一山装逼这件事儿，你跟我提过，更何况我还见过他一面。」

「你这……何必呢。」

「他怂就算了，还非要装模作样讨好老婆，我碰巧知情，吓吓他怎么了。而且我本来也没那么确定，那孙子后来敬酒还试探我是谁来着，此地无银三百两。」

郑易也崩不住笑了。

「你现在上班了吧。」

「是啊，就是和刚才那个新娘子一个公司的。你呢？我大一放假的时候回学校你已经辞职了。」

「我……回去跳舞了，现在在舞团里。」

「太好了。」吴风好像比自己中了奖还开心。

「……不过过不了几年也准备要转幕后了，年纪大了跳不动。」

「我想去看你演出，最近有吗？诶我还没加你微信呢。」说着吴风就把手机拿出来，想交换联系方式。

但郑易对此稍稍有些迟疑，吴风很快看出了他的犹豫。

「你要是拒绝，我就单方面认为你是对我余情未了害怕情难自禁才不肯联系，你说是吗，老师？」

吴风带着人畜无害的笑容说着这种流氓发言，话间满满都是威胁，要是换个人郑易早就让他滚了。

可是吴风不一样，面对他，郑易本就心里有鬼。

他早应该想到的，想到再见面时吴风不会那么轻易就放过自己。

§

2009年6月，吴风高一的最后一天，他放学时在轻轨站看到一个年轻男人吃力地搬着一个行李箱，貌似是滑轮坏了，热心市民小吴马上上去帮忙。

这天正巧下站台的电梯坏了，又是炎炎夏日，这个小青年的上衣几乎汗湿透了，吴风干脆帮人帮到底，给他搬去了路口拦的士。

「谢谢你啊，这么大热天，刚应该在报亭买瓶水给你的。」麻烦了人家大半天，小青年有些不好意思。

「没事儿，举手之劳嘛。」助人为乐的吴风同志毫不在意。

小青年撇了一眼他身上的校服，而后说：「也是，都在一个城市，说不定以后还能碰见呢。」

说完他便拦到了车，很快随着车流消失不见了。

高二的时候，吴风他们班原来的英语老师生孩子去了，来顶替的是个看上去非常年轻的男人，且有着一个根正苗红的名字，郑易。

吴风看到他的第一眼就想起了几十天前的那次偶遇，他当时以为人家充其量是个大学生，没成想一转身竟然是个人民教师。

郑易的确是大学毕业不久，却看上去格外显小，放在一群高中生里几乎没什么差别。

新官上任的第一天郑易做了自我介绍，台下就有男生调侃他像未成年，郑易没接茬儿，直接问了谁是课代表，同学们指了一个前排的女生。女孩子没有否认，但也非常坦诚地跟郑易说她不想再当课代表了，郑易也没勉强，便问其他人有没有想试一试的。

这时举手的人正巧就是吴风。

郑易生得俊秀，身段挺拔，又为人谦和，有着一股文艺的内敛气质，还写得一手漂亮的板书，吴风没少听见女生们私底下议论郑老师的私生活。他虽然不会参与，但不代表他心里就没有那些酸涩的想法。

他偷瞄人很有一套，宗旨就是放心大胆地看，被发现了就腆着脸笑一笑，比谁都理直气壮。郑老师人年轻，脸皮也薄，不好意思每次都发作骂他，只当这人是在盯着老师专心听课。

郑易总是把自己收拾得干净又体面，在讲台上站得笔挺，和学校里其他上了年纪的男老师形成了无比残酷的对比，好像他家里有数不尽的白衬衣西装裤，和一个会帮他烫衣服的田螺姑娘。

美色当前，吴风一个从小学开始的万年体委，鬼使神差就当了郑老师的课代表，每天在办公室混脸熟，帮他收发作业，还顺便成了办公室所有女老师的苦劳力。

吴风成绩不错，做事又尽心尽力，郑易对他很好，看他总被老师们差遣还会经常请他喝饮料。

在那个情窦初开的年纪，吴风很快就陷进去了。

但他还是有自己的坚持，他明白自己的感情会给郑易带来多大的麻烦，所以从没打算吐露些什么。

他一度以为，自己会把这个秘密带进坟墓里。

§

十月，对于学生来说除了十一放假之外最好的放风时间无疑就是运动会了。

大家把椅子搬到操场边，沐浴着秋天的阳光和广播员慷慨激昂的声音，吃着零食看着小说，到点了给自己的同学加油，暂时把试卷和书本都留在了教室里，只留下享乐主义。

普通学校的运动会向来就只有那几个田径项目，吴风虽然一直是体委，但是他长得又高又壮，确实在跑步方面没有很大优势，每次都只参加个跳远比赛意思意思，于是班主任就又给他派发了别的任务——摄像。

学校给的那个老爷机DV吴风本来是万分嫌弃，但迫于班主任的淫威还是得好好干。

吴风就这样成了全场跑动距离最长的闲散人。

这也给了他最大限度的行动自由。

他很快便在校园里捕捉到的郑易的身影，对方正坐在树荫下的长椅上看书。

「老师！笑一个！」吴风举着CV怼到郑易面前。

「你别拍我嘛，坐着不动有什么好拍的。」郑易想伸手去挡他的镜头。

「那好啊，动态不拍，拍静态的。」说着吴风从口袋里拿出一个小巧的卡片机，很快对着郑易拍了一张。

「你装备还真是齐全……」郑易只能叹口气，任由他去。

「老师看的什么书啊？」

「时间旅行者的妻子，看着玩儿的。」郑易的眼睛继续粘在书上。

「讲什么的啊？」

「顾名思义，时间旅行者的故事咯。你要是感兴趣可以上网找找这个电影看。」

吴风对老师这个敷衍的态度有些不满，撇撇嘴，一屁股坐在边上。

「唉，穿越时空，听上去真好。」

「……为什么？」郑易依旧没有把目光分给他。

「那样就可以……弥补时间的遗憾了，不是吗？」吴风侧过头，悄悄盯着老师的侧脸。

郑易露出了一丝笑容。

「可是老天爷通常都不会那么轻易让人圆满的，这本书的主角就是这样，他有穿越时空的能力，却没办法控制，所以其实一生都充满了坎坷。」

「噢……」

吴风低下头去，活像是霜打了茄子，一下就蔫儿了，让郑易哭笑不得。

「诶我也不是在批评你啊，干嘛这么沮丧。」

「我没有……」

明明就有。

郑易只好赶紧转移话题。

「诶你认不认识广播站的人，稻香我今天听了不下五遍耳朵都要长茧子了。」

「不认识，不过现在的年轻人嘛，有谁不喜欢周杰伦？」

「噢？你也很喜欢？」

「那当然了，魔杰座那几首的歌词我还手抄呢。」

「是嘛。」看小朋友又活泛了，郑易也松了一口气。

「把你刚拍的照片给我看看吧。」

「啊……」这个要求让吴风一时有些犹豫。

「怎么？本来不就是班主任交给你的任务吗？偷拍女同学了？」看他这么扭捏，一向和善的郑易也起了要逗逗他的心思。

吴风真是有苦说不出，难道要说我没偷怕女同学偷拍你了吗？

最终也只能妥协。

但郑易并没有对相机里在他本人不知情的情况下被拍的那些照片做出什么反应，反倒夸奖起吴风来。

「哇，你拍得不错啊。」

「是吗？」男孩子被夸得有些不好意思。

「是啊，真的挺好的。」

不说别的，吴风的照片普遍有着不错的布局，在纯粹自然光的情况下光线也选择得很好，郑易并不只是在哄他开心。

「你很喜欢拍照吗？」

「是啊，这个相机是我的，又是攒钱又是找我爸借钱的，花了两千多呢。」

「了不起……这张我挺喜欢，回头发给我吧。」郑易指着一张自己的照片说。

「好啊，怎么给你？」

「QQ？」

「不要，QQ会缩图。要不用邮件吧。」

「还真讲究……」郑易笑他，但也没拒绝，「行吧，回头告诉你地址，我先上去了，你们好好玩儿。」

看着老师走远的背影，吴风拿起相机又拍了一张。

第二天，吴风刚发下来的听写本里多了一张淡蓝色的便签，上面工工整整写着一个邮箱地址。

男孩儿面上一热，竟突然有了一种在和心上人暗通款曲的感觉。

§

自那之后吴风和自己的英语老师偶尔用邮件这种偏门的通讯工具保持着私下的往来。

他会把自己拍摄和处理的照片发给郑易，向他征求意见。

邮件没有没有很强的即时性，吴风经常几天才会收到反馈，但他不会去当面问郑易这些，因为他知道虽然经常需要等，但回复一定是会有的。

郑易其实在摄影方面也没有特别深的造诣，他偶尔提些随性的建议，但更多时候则是发挥自己文艺青年的敏感特质，给吴风的作品起些标题，或者配上几句话，有时候是他看过的诗，有时候则就是他随手写的句子。

他们一直保持着这样隐秘的交流，吴风很守规矩地从不谈论照片以外的事情，郑易当然也不会主动提起。

一封封邮件穿过校园，也穿过这座城市的车水马龙、风霜雨雪，游丝一般，把两个人连在一起。

高二的末尾，郑老师突然请了假，一直到正式放假吴风也没能在学校里再见到他。

他本想问一问，但转念一想自己好像没有什么立场过问老师学校以外的生活。

吴风放假在家附近的一个电影院打工，他又高又帅嘴又甜，检票的时候免不了被小姑娘多看两眼，经理也很喜欢他，每次排班都紧着他先挑。

这天他值了夜班，午夜场散场的时候刚巧看到好久不见的郑老师从影厅里走出来，走近一看，那人眼眶还是红的。

「老师怎么还哭了？」

「你怎么这么晚还不回家？」郑易反问他。

吴风拍拍自己身上的制服说：「养家糊口呢。」

「你大晚上看唐山大地震，也不怕失眠。」吴风又说。

「大人的事儿小孩儿少管。」郑易急了，像个想挠人的小奶猫，可爱得紧。

「好好好我不管，你等我一会儿，我换了衣服就下班，送你回去。」

「小伙子你搞清楚我是你老师好吗？」

吴风完全不给他留余地，自顾自跑去打卡下班，远远地又转过头来朝老师喊：「等着我！」

出了商场已经快凌晨两点了，路上几乎没有人，只是偶尔有辆车在大马路上呼啸而过。

更糟糕的是，就在两个人离公交车站还有一百米的时候，天降大雨，站台上就这样多了两只落汤鸡。

「艹，这鬼天气真是绝了。」

「不要骂脏话。」郑易此时此刻还不忘自己的本职工作。

「老师，大家都是年轻人，特殊情况体谅一下啦。」

凌晨的公交车等一班仿佛要一个世纪，可能是大雨天的缘故，竟然连一辆路过的出租车都没有。

眼下虽然是夏天，但过了一会儿全身湿得差不多了的郑易还是扛不住半夜的风雨交加，打起了喷嚏。

于是在吴风的极力邀请之下，郑易来到了一街之隔的吴风家暂时避雨。

「你父母都不在吗？」

「都出差去了，得几天才会回来呢……算了你就光脚进去，先去洗洗，我给你拿我的衣服一会儿再来拖地。」

吴风在鞋柜里翻找无果，先把郑易推去了卫生间。

郑易快速洗了洗走出卫生间，吴风正在收拾地板，看他走出来抬头说：「我烧水了，一会儿给你兑点儿温水喝，或者你要是困了去我床上眯会儿？这雨估计一时半会儿还停不了。」

「没关系，我还不困，你早点去睡吧。」说完郑易就从吴风身边挤了过去，乖乖坐在沙发上，望着窗外的雨。

等吴风也洗完澡出来，郑易正抱着膝盖缩在沙发的一角。吴风去厨房鼓捣一会儿，往郑易手里塞了一杯蜂蜜水。

「谢谢……你还不去睡觉吗？」

「老师你不是也没睡嘛，我今天夜班，白天已经睡够了。」

「你是小学生吗？睡觉难道还要人陪？」郑易反呛他。

「不是小学生但是我是未成年啊老师，而且我的直觉一向很准的，我觉得你大半夜一个人跑去电影院肯定是心情不好，需要人陪，所以我就陪着你咯。」

人不要脸则无敌，吴风那张跑火车的嘴唬起人来向来是一套一套的。

不过话说回来，他也是真的不放心郑易。

郑易没再接他的话，默默捧着杯子一点点喝水。

吴风把电视声音开得很小，窗外的雨几乎要把这微弱的声音盖过去，他其实也没太在意那上面演着什么狗血的爱恨情仇，只是瘫在沙发上歪着头打发时间。

房间里长时间没什么动静，他偷偷把目光落在了郑易交叉的双足上。

这必定是一双有力的脚，前掌不宽不窄，脚趾看上去修长有力，稍有动作就会带动脚背下连绵的跖骨。吴风下意识觉得它们不可能只是被用来在方寸之间的讲台上站立。

他大着胆子上移视线，拂过郑易的小腿，再到衣领遮不住的锁骨和微曲的颈，再往上，郑易突然回头，正撞上吴风的视线。

「啊那什么……现在雨这么大，天亮之后肯定天气特别好，你说是吧老师？」吴风少见的慌张，差点咬到舌头。

「……谁知道下到什么时候才会停呢。」郑易幽幽地说。

吴风彻底没了话，良久，郑易开口问了他一个没头没脑的问题：「你觉得，我这个老师当得怎么样？」

被问的人愣住了，郑易无奈笑了笑。

「你就实话实说，我不会打击报复的。」

「……我觉得你挺好的，虽然很年轻，但是认真负责，也有亲和力……大家伙儿都挺喜欢你的。」

郑易故意很夸张地长舒一口气。

「我其实……正在考虑辞职的事情。」

听到这话吴风马上紧张了起来。

「……为什么啊？」他问。

郑易没有马上回答，他一下下捏着自己的手指关节，像是在酝酿什么。

「……有啤酒吗？」

「啊？」吴风愣了一下。

「没有就算了。」

「噢那什么，有白酒，我爸自己喝的……给你整一点儿？」

郑易几乎微不可见地点头，吴风跑去翻出酒瓶，给他倒了一杯底。

「就这么一点儿啊，多了该被发现了。」

吴风把杯子推过去，郑易拿起来就一口干了，一下被辣到整张脸皱在一起，那表情甚至有点滑稽。

「你到底能不能喝啊……」吴风不禁心里打鼓。

事实证明他的担心是对的。

就那么一点酒，虽然度数比较高就是了，郑易安安静静坐在那里，竟然没两分钟就上脸了。

吴风俨然已经开始头脑风暴万一老师酒后撒泼他该怎么办。

「一班有个叫李衍的，你认识吗？」郑易突然开口。

「噢……我知道他，那小子家里有钱，整天臭屁得不行。」吴风非常不屑。

「他从期中就开始找我麻烦，非胡搅蛮缠说我撬了他女朋友，当面冷嘲热讽，我一开始没在意，后来又有人跟我说他在网上骂我，楼盖了几千层，现在连校长都知道了。」

吴风黑着脸，这要是在漫画里，他觉得自己肯定已经七窍生烟了。

「校长说什么了吗？」

「说了半天，还不就是劝我这一年熬过去他就走了。」

郑易抓抓自己的头发，一脸懊恼。

「我一个当老师的又不能上手去打他，真是烦死了。」

「……你是因为这件事想辞职？」吴风问。

「……也不完全是吧。」郑易想了想说。

「其实我本来的规划也不是想当老师，是因为……因为别的原因才从上海回来的。」

「所以你想回去了，是吗？」

吴风垂着眼，表情看上去有些别扭。

郑易犹豫许久后说：「就算要走，我也肯定会带完你们再走的。」

吴风沉默了一会儿，突然站起来。

「……我去给你拿个毯子。」

他从自己房间里找出毯子放在郑易边上，得到了一句谢谢。

「我困了，你也早点儿休息吧。」说完他便回了房间，不敢再看郑易。

第二天吴风睡到日上三竿，一出房间发现郑易早就走了，在茶几给他留下一张纸条。

【本来想给你做点早饭，但一想也不知道你什么时候会起。衣服我洗干净了会给你送去电影院。谢谢。】

§

郑易的邮件里第一次出现了照片以外的话题。

他问吴风什么时候在电影院上班，自己好把衣服送过去。

【星期五晚上？】

【好，你什么时候下班？】

【晚上六点吧。】

【那好，周五六点检票口见。】

周五当天郑易提早十几分钟去了影院，吴风却已经在那里等着他了。

「给，谢谢你。」郑易把纸袋递过去。

他今天也就穿了个T恤加五分裤和白球鞋，看上去的效果最多也就和旁边的吴风一般大。

「……你现在走吗？」吴风问。

「来都来了，我看个电影再走。你回家路上小心一点啊。」

「今天看什么呀？」

郑易对着排片屏幕思考了一会儿说：「恋爱通告吧。」

吴风一脸狐疑地盯着他，郑易有些不爽。

「怎么，就许你喜欢周杰伦不许别人喜欢王力宏啊。」

「……你等我一下。」吴风又把纸袋塞回郑易怀里，转身跑到柜台鼓捣了一阵，回来时手里多了两张票。

「你干嘛呀！」郑易觉得被自己学生请客的感觉实在太奇怪了。

「这是我的员工福利，免费换的。」

吴风期盼的小眼神锁定郑易，好像郑易要是不从就是浪费他劳动所得一样。

于是郑老师只能和自己的学生并排坐在那看了一场高山流水的甜蜜爱情故事。

不过好在影片的情感基调整体还是很纯情的，没出现什么让郑易难以自处的情节。

吴风喝了太多可乐，电影散场后提出要去厕所，郑易站在外面等他，转身时不小心撞到一个迎面走来的人，对方手上的手机摔在了地上。

「不好意思啊。」郑易赶忙捡起来还给人家。

「……你是郑易吧？」那个男人说。

世界可真小，郑易心想。

这时吴风也从厕所里出来，甩着手问郑易有没有纸巾。

郑易从口袋里掏出一包纸塞给他。

「你认识啊？」吴风问。

郑易还没来得及开口，那男的倒是先丢出一记深水炸弹。

「这你男朋友吗？」他指吴风。

吴风今天穿了一件白T外加短袖衬衫，下面是修身的黑色长裤和登山靴。虽然看上去太热了一些，但配上他那个身高体型，确实很难让人想到这是个高中生。

高中生表面冷静实则心里炸了锅。

「是不是都跟你没关系吧。」郑易语气不善。

那人似乎是恼了，但很快露出一个不屑的笑容。

「你好自为之吧。」

他抬手准备拍拍郑易的肩，还没落下就被吴风打掉。

「有话说话，别动手动脚。」

吴风瞪着那个人，努力让自己显得很不好惹。

直到郑易在他后腰拍了一下。

「没什么好说的，我们走吧。」

「……那人谁啊？」

下楼以后吴风忍不住问。

「不重要。」

见他不愿意讲，吴风只好禁了声。

他把郑易送到公交站，陪着等车。

今天晚上燥热难耐，站台上所有的乘客都要么以言语要么以行动抱怨着天气，天公连一丝风都没有施舍，更别说雨了。

吴风嘴里还哼着刚刚电影里的歌曲，他显然不通音律，曲里拐弯的音调让人忍不住发笑。

「果然，老天爷不可能让人十全十美啊。」郑易小声说。

「什么？」吴风没听清。

「没什么……车来了。」郑易一步跃上公交车，转过头对吴风说：「回去路上小心！」

吴风笑着点点头。

§

暑假很快过去，高三带着它成堆的试卷和黑板上冷酷无情的倒计时如期而至。吴风自然也少了很多时间去研究照片，也就失去了大半和郑易私下联系的理由。

但这倒不是什么太要紧的损失，毕竟开了学，基本天天都能见到郑易本人。

最让吴风感到烦躁的是，他真的开始听到同学间嚼舌根了——关于郑易的。

他每每听到那些阴阳怪气的话都火冒三丈，忍无可忍的情况下怼过别人两次，但都不能起到决定性的作用。

高三上半学期每周暂时还有一节体育课存活，一般体育老师走个二十分钟的过场也就放人自由活动了，自然就有人抢着写作业，有人抢着打篮球。

这天不太凑巧，吴风和人拼球场正好碰到了那个讨人嫌的李衍。

吴风看他一万个不爽，但眼下时间紧迫，也没有别的选择。

可这家伙偏偏还真是在各种方面都不是个省油的灯，球风又脏又野，横冲直撞，没打几分就跟场上的人冲突个遍。

这厮刚撞倒了吴风，队友看不下去想说两句，吴风拦了。结果人非但不领情，还继续挑衅。

这时他的注意力似乎突然被什么别的吸引，吴风顺着他的视线方向看去，是郑易正拿着一摞书从球场边经过。

李衍表情戏虐，吹了口哨。

「看看人家这身……！」

根本不等他的话撂地，吴风的拳头就正砸上李衍的脸。

两个人很快厮打起来，脸上都挂了彩，旁边的男生奋力将人按住，还是成功惊动了老师。

李衍家里那边很快来了人，看小祖宗受了伤反应很大，执意要报警。

但这两个人其实都只受了点皮外伤，吴风家长也愿意赔偿医药费，警察问了一圈情况，最终也没把人带走立案，还是交给学校自己处理。

学校这边根据其他同学的证词，相信是李衍挑衅在先，于是两人各打五十大板，检查一篇，警告处分一次。

今天正好是英语晚自习，郑易走进教室时吴风别扭地移开了视线，故意不看他。

可放学时他还是被留了下来。

办公室里只剩他们两个人，一个坐着一个站着，过了一会儿郑易可能是觉得这样仰着头跟电线杆说话太难受，方又站起身倚在桌边。

空调早就关了，可九月的天气依然燥热，郑易有些不耐地解开领口的扣子。吴风单肩背着包，脸上还有淤青，丧眉搭眼的，一副可怜巴巴的样子。

「为什么打架？」

「……他难道不欠揍吗？」

郑易不答，吴风又说：「你不好跟他动手，我可以。」

「可以你个头！」

「是，他是个祸害，但人很多时候就是没有办法以牙还牙，不是这个道理。」郑易难得发了火，毛躁起来有些语义不清。

「道理个屁！他欺负你的时候跟你讲道理了吗！」

吴风朝他喊，以下犯上，眼里像在冒火，但老师并没有指出他的无礼。

惊讶过后，郑易的一声叹息也不知道有没有浇灭这团火。

「你是不是……也听到有人议论我了？」

「……嗯。」

「他做的那些事情，我已经报警了。」郑易说。

其实那天晚上就不该跟我讲的，吴风想。

一直傻乐也就算了，知道这些却又无能为力，对他来说有些太残忍了。

「……叫你过来其实还有一件事情。」郑易转身从抽屉里拿出一本杂志。

「我擅自把你的几张摄影作品投稿到了杂志社，这是他们寄过来的样刊，稿费夹在里面……我先道个歉，希望你不会介意。」

吴风翻开夹着信封的那一页，版头就是他拍的照片，署名是一个英文单词。

“Breeze?”

「噢，我觉得没征求你的意见用真名不太好，就……起了个名字。」

「喜欢吗？」郑易问。

吴风的手指轻轻拂过那几个字母，突然觉得鼻子好酸。

「……喜欢。」

§

那个李衍后来转学了，走得很匆忙，据说是去了外地。

吴风后来偶然听到他班主任和人闲聊时说警察曾经找过李衍和他父母。

不过随着高考的步伐越来越近，现实也容不得吴风思虑太多。

时间悄悄溜走，校内随处可见的倒计时从三位数变成两位数，毫不留情地提醒吴风，就快要结束了。

为了迎接高考誓师，学校搞了一个听起来就很无聊的活动。

以班为单位，学号靠前的按顺序随机抽取包括老师在内的自己班上的一个人，两人互相留寄语，抒发对未来的展望和期许，稿件到时候会被一起印在誓师大会的巨幅海报上当背景。

大家都觉得无聊，吴风也一样。

可造化弄人，他偏偏抽到了英语郑老师的纸条。

啊，这难道就是命运的安排吗？

想到这儿吴风自己都觉得无语，他本能地想让这事儿随便敷衍敷衍就过去，但心里就总有莫名其妙的小恶魔跳出来蛊惑他应该抓紧机会干大事，搞得他躺在床上翻来覆去难以入眠。

最终吴风选了一张干净的信纸，参考各种靠谱不靠谱的网络材料之后，用他有生以来最端正的字，洋洋洒洒写下一篇几百字不疼不痒的感恩谢师信。

大概就是校长听了会感动学生听了憋笑不敢动的那种。

在这封信的背面，他在底端又写了一行班门弄斧的小字，可能鲜有人会注意到。

【I have flipped.】

这才是他真正想告诉郑易，却又不敢宣之于口的心情。

老师催着要上交寄语那天特意提醒大家，记得拿给收件人看一看再交。

于是吴风把信纸折叠后夹在了作业本里，并把他自己的那本放在一打作业的第二个，早早送去了郑易桌上。

可他等了一天都没能等来郑易应该给他的那封信。

晚自习之前他犹豫很久还是磨蹭到了英语组办公室门口。

推门进去之前隔壁班的李老师正走出来。

「来得正好，郑老师正准备走呢，晚一点儿就白跑了。」李老师笑着对吴风说完，摆摆手走了，吴风赶紧说了声谢谢。

「老师？」他探头进去。

「什么事？」郑易果真在收拾东西。

「那什么……今天送过来的作文你改了吗？」

「还没呢，我今天下午有点事情没来得及改。怎么了？」

「噢……那你那个……学校要求的寄语写了吗？」

「哎哟我给搞忘了，也没有。」

「班主任说明天一早要收。」

「诶那怎么搞……」郑易有点不好意思，重新坐下来想办法。

「要不你把你写的给我看看，让我有点思路？」

到头来还是变成公开处刑了，吴风心里苦。

「就在……作文本里面。」他越说声音越小，看着郑易轻而易举找到了那张纸。

纸上的内容让郑易啼笑皆非。

「这还真……不太像你。」他快速浏览信纸上的字，话音刚落，习惯性地翻过去看了一眼背面。

吴风当然知道他看见了什么。

郑易的眼神在信纸看似空白的背面停留了甚至比正文内容更长的时间。

除了他们，办公室里还剩下一个老师，正在电脑上开着很小的音量看剧，除此之外整个场景里静得只剩下头顶吊扇的风声，以及吴风自己的心跳声。

良久，郑易蹲下身从最底下的抽屉翻出一本不厚的书，又抽出笔在最后的空白页上写下几行字。

「……这个送给你，就当是回礼了，你们班主任那边我明天会再写一份交上去。」

那书就跟吴风的巴掌差不多大，英文的，标题是「Flipped」。

吴风忍着手抖，准备翻看看他留下了什么话，却被郑易拦住。

「回去自己看吧，我准备走了。」

说完郑易推着吴风走出了办公室。

郑易跟他说了再见，消失在楼梯口。吴风站在原地，手里拿着那本书哭笑不得。

他这个老师，真是打得一手好太极。

上课铃突然响了，他一股脑跑回班上，把书塞进了书包深处。

§

The woods are lovely.

Quivering in a breeze.

But I have promises to keep.

And miles to go before I sleep.

And miles to go before I sleep.

郑易把这些话写在书上送给了吴风，让人猜不透。

这算是拒绝吗？吴风想。

又或者说，自己那基本没什么表示的怂包表现有到需要被拒绝的程度吗？

吴风在网上搜索了一下，这些句子出自一个美国诗人的诗，但第二句和原文不一样。他穷尽所能也没能在这首诗背后再挖掘出什么有价值的深意。

他左看右看，就只能看出他和郑易的缘分即将走到尽头这个事实。

而随着高考的结束，这个「事实」很快出现在了他眼前。

拍毕业照那天，吴风自费给每个老师都塞了一支康乃馨，唯独给了郑易一把小雏菊。

郑易问他为什么，他只是打马虎眼似的笑了笑。

最后的照片上吴风站在最后一排的正中间，而郑易则坐在第一排的最右边，手里捧着那束花，笑得端正。

大家下午散场以后吴风一个人去了打工的那家影院，想问问经理今年暑假还要不要人。

吴风勤快能干，经理很爽快地答应了他。

下楼时直梯塞满了，吴风遍绕过去从扶梯一层一层往下挪。

电梯缓缓下降，商场中庭的舞台不知道又在搞什么奇奇怪怪的活动，一个年轻男人拿着话筒大声表白，说喜欢的女孩子现在就在商场里，引得台下楼上围观群众哄笑。

吴风本来也要笑了，但一想起自己那些事情便心里空落落的。

他什么时候能说出来呢？

今天过了，会不会再也没有机会了？

他想着想着，觉得心里越发苦涩，可就在抬头的下一秒，郑易就出现在了眼前。

「你怎么……怎么在这儿？」

吴风被到底的电梯绊了一踉跄，问出这么一句莫名其妙的话。

「额，这里的书店是附近最大的。」郑易指了指身后的图书城。

「噢……」吴风愣在原地，还被后面他挡住的人不耐烦地推了一下。

两个人一起下到一楼，过程中一句话都没有，气氛有些尴尬。出了大门，郑易跟他道别，吴风捏着自己的书包带，直到人家已经转过身去才发出声音。

「郑……郑易。」

郑易回过头望着他。

「那个……今天那束花，你喜欢吗，是我自己挑的。」

「啊…… 我把那个忘在学校了，对不起啊。」

这个天气放一晚上不管明天肯定都枯了，郑易露出抱歉的神情。

「没关系……不重要……」

吴风低着头，不敢看他。

「……你是有什么话想跟我说吗？」郑易问。

「…我其实……其实……我喜欢你，一直。」

周围很嘈杂，他们俩之间的空气却静得可以。吴风偷偷观察郑易的反应，发现他嘴唇微启，该是惊讶，但也没有到震惊的程度。

「……你喝咖啡吗？」

「啊？」

「咖啡？」

「噢……没喝过……」

「那走吧。」郑易指指旁边咖啡店的门脸。

「我请你喝。」

进了店，吴风像个木头一样在两人位坐下，郑易直接去柜台点了两杯，很快端回来。

「谢谢。」

冰美式苦得清新脱俗，吴风本能地撇了撇嘴。

「那个……老……」

郑易打断他说：「你既然都能跟我表白，就别叫我老师了。」

「……对不起。」吴风低下头，手上抠着杯盖。

「我在书上写给你的那几句话，你看了吗？」

「嗯。」

「那你知道我是什么意思吗？」

「你……不会留在这里。」

他说得没错。

「……我要去做自己更想要做的事情。」

郑易拿起咖啡吸了一口，面色沉静。

「之前李衍在网上骂我抹黑我，我不知道你后来在学校听说了多少。」

吴风不知道他为什么突然又提到这些，一脸茫然。

「他幼稚，但是也恶毒，他人肉出来的那些关于我的事情，也不全是假的……你还记得我们一起看电影那天晚上碰见的那男的吗？」

「有印象。」

郑易停顿了片刻才开口。

「……他是我初恋，高中的。」

吴风此时此刻的心情已经无法用震惊来形容了。

郑易自顾自继续说着。

「那天他碰见我什么反应你也看见了，现在想起来……我自己也搞不清楚当初为什么会喜欢他。」

「那时候他特别喜欢拿他小时候吃过张一山他们家饭这件事儿显摆，反反复复说，现在想想都觉得没劲。」

「……你为什么要告诉我这些？」吴风问。

郑易垂着眸想了想说：「这么长时间相处下来，我觉得你是个很好的孩子，能够得到你的喜欢，说实话我是开心的。」

「……但是？」吴风接了一句。

郑易被他的乖顺逗笑了。

「但是，就我自己的亲身经历而言，我希望你能给自己时间冷静冷静，过段时间再来好好审视你的感情。」

「……所以你是觉得所有十七八岁的感情都不会有结果吗？」

「你是我的学生，任何话我都是很负责任地在跟你说。」

「过了今天，我还是吗？」

「……你永远都是。」

两个人一直沉默不语，不知过了多久，窗外的黄昏已经过去，路灯亮起，彻底入了夜。郑易喝掉最后一口咖啡，站起身从挎包里拿出一个薄薄的盒子放在桌上。

「这我刚买东西抽奖送的CD，你应该会喜欢。」

说完郑易拍拍他的肩，转身就走了，甚至没说任何道别的话。

说是抽奖送的，CD外面却包着一层素雅的礼品纸。

吴风轻轻把它拆出来。

是《魔杰座》。

这里面大部分歌曲吴风都下载MP3听过，他看着专辑背面的歌单，一个个倒着数上去。

稻香……乔克叔叔……时光机。

他抓起包，跑到二楼的图书城，扑上去问人家收银员：「今天这里……有……有抽奖吗？」

「有吗？」收银小姑娘转头问了问同事。

「有啊，在里面，音像录制品那里。」

吴风跑过去的时候柜员正在玩手指，那人也是个小年轻，被吓了一跳。

「哇你干嘛，结账前面结。」

「不是……我就想问一下，抽奖的奖品里面，有周杰伦吗？」

柜员几乎斩钉截铁地说：「没有。」

「你确定？」

「兄弟你稍微动脑子想一想就知道，稍微卖得好一点的都不可能被实体店拿来抽奖的好吗？怎么可能让你抽到周杰伦。」

吴风气刚喘匀，挥挥手说了谢谢。

他手里捏着那张专辑，努力控制自己不要把那几片薄薄的塑料壳捏碎。

郑易，你个骗子。

§

郑易回到家，还没开灯就借着月光一眼看见了窗台上那把插在玻璃杯里的小雏菊。

他有些烦躁，去厨房给自己倒了杯水，咕噜咕噜一口气灌下去。

今天他很疲惫，但想了想，还是坐下来打开电脑，继续打辞职报告。

§

自那之后吴风没再联系过郑易，他一整个暑假都在那家影院上班，但郑易也再没出现过。

直到吴风在北京读了一年大学，放假回来，回到高中的校园里，他才听原来的班主任说，郑易在他们毕业不久后就辞职了。

「据我所知小郑他本来就是为了照顾生病的母亲才回老家来工作的，后来他母亲去世了，他可能也不想留在这里吧，也是个可怜的孩子。」

班主任说得一脸物是人非的惆怅，吴风只能点头附和。

他不知道自己这辈子还有没有机会再见到那个骗子。

大三那年吴风偶然在宿舍楼下那个被糊了里三层外三层的公告板上瞥见一张舞剧的海报，右下角分明印着郑易的侧脸。

郑易那些不经意间流露出的美，好像一瞬间都有了答案。

两周后的演出当天，舞台上，那人赤着上身展开双臂的样子、光着脚单腿站立的样子，他细窄的腰、根根分明的肋骨，还有天鹅一样修长的颈，全刻在了吴风脑子里。

这样的身姿，果然不是一方讲台该容下的。

那天郑易作为协役，第一次在这部剧的巡演后台收到了指名道姓的花束——一把雏菊。

这束娇小的花不盈一握，上面孤零零挂着一张小卡片写着他的名字，这模样放在一众大枝大叶的捧花里是那样格格不入。

郑易看到花条件反射一般冲出化妆间，却发现连那个把献花代送来的工作人员都早已消失在熙熙攘攘的后台走廊。

他惊讶地发现，自己竟然在懊恼。

我大概真的是个骗子吧，他想。

§

吴风展开攻势的速度比郑易想象得要快。两人重逢之后不过十几天的光景，吴风就摸清楚了郑易所在的舞团，并凭借一张赏心悦目的脸和送温暖的饮料外卖从同事的嘴里套到了郑易目前的情感状况。

「郑老师他还单身诶。」

「我也挺好奇他为什么还单身。」

「之前我记得有一个团的首席好像有追过他，但最后也没成。」

舞团里的小年轻和吴风挤在一起叽叽喳喳，郑易插着腰出现在门口。

「练完了吗？再排一遍今天散了。」

小年轻们乖乖闭嘴，鱼贯而入去到练功房里。

「你很闲吗？」郑易问得很无奈。

「其实不闲。」吴风把无糖的抹茶拿铁塞到他手里。

「那你还天天跑来我眼前晃？」

「也没有每天啦。」

郑易真是被他搞得没脾气。

「我进去了，你自己玩儿吧。」

「嗯你忙你的。」吴风朝他摆摆手。

吴风成天在他面前刷存在感，其实郑易心里也痒痒的。但吴风嘴上还什么都没说，郑易实在拉不下脸来主动表示什么，只好逆来顺受由他去。

这天郑易正准备收工回家，吴风又在等他，临走前团里一个小姑娘突然叫住他。

「老师，之前说要周五来做采访的那个王记者刚打电话说他的跟拍摄影师临时有事来不了了，问我们团自己有没有熟悉的摄影师可以临时顶一下的，他说会给钱。」

「我记得是纸媒对吧，拍照？」

「对，是杂志的约稿。」

郑易摸着下巴在脑内思索有没有能来帮忙的朋友。

吴风给了他三十秒时间思考，随后当机立断推荐了自己。

「……你能行吗？」

「当然可以了，我副业就是做自由摄影师，你要不放心，也可以让我跟那个记者先联系联系。」吴风对自己的技术信心满满。

「……那行吧。」

郑易转头跟小姑娘说：「回头把王记者的电话发给我。」

周五之前吴风都没有任何动静，果然他采访当天就拎着自己的装备出现在郑易面前。

整个采访的过程都很顺利，吴风按照记者的要求拍了一些舞者彩排以及训练时的照片。只是郑易坐下来接受采访的时候吴风一直在周围咔嚓咔嚓按快门，让郑易稍稍有些僵硬。

傍晚大家准备收工的时候，外面果然如天气预报所言，下起了大雨。其他人都怨声载道，吴风却盯着窗外，咧开嘴笑了。

「你笑什么？」

吴风转过头看了他一眼，嘴角也没放下去。

「没什么。」

郑易带了伞，本打算跟往常一样坐公交回去。王记者却非要跟他讲客气，说要开车送他回去，还捎上了吴风。

晚高峰的上海市区几乎找不到一个通畅的地方，好在郑易住的地方离得并不远，王记者图个方便停在小区门口的路边，吴风趁机下车道谢关门一条龙，成功和郑易站在了一把伞底下。

郑易的伞本就不大，为了不让伞搁在吴风头上，他挎着包有些费劲地举着，可这一把伞也根本无法为两个人挡住倾盆大雨，更别说吴风还抱着自己的相机包梗在他们中间。

不用想，小腿以下肯定全湿透了。

「你干嘛在这儿下车！」

「我家太远了不好意思让人家送嘛！」

大雨里为了听清对方两个人都提高了音量。

「那你之前不早跟人家说！」

「快找个地方避避我能淋雨它不能啊。」他指怀里的相机。

郑易只好把人带进了自己家的门栋。

吴风站在那里，裤脚滴着水，大臂处基本也都打湿了，看上去怪可怜的。郑易拿出手机看了看地图，这周围堵得红黄一片，的士肯定是不可能轻易拦到了，约车时间也三十分钟起跳。

「算了，你跟我上去吧。」他对吴风说。

郑易租住在一个挺老的多层小区，没有电梯，门口的感应灯还坏着，只能摸黑开门。

完成开门开灯放钥匙脱鞋一系列操作之后，郑易勒令吴风站在门口的地垫上，自己接过他的相机，并找出一双拖鞋来。

「鞋袜都脱下来给我，裤腿卷起来。」

看他正儿八经嫌弃又井井有条指挥的样子吴风忍不住想笑。

「洁癖啊？」

「这是收留你呢，别那么多话。」郑易留给他一个白眼。

吴风乖乖照做，穿了拖鞋带上大门，可郑易还是不让他进屋。

「在这儿等我一下。」

说完郑易就进了房间，不一会儿换了身衣服出来，还塞给吴风两件。

「去厕所换了吧，这差不多是我能找出来最宽松的了。」

吴风说了谢谢。

他换上之后郑易看了看，情况还不错，上衣差不多刚好，裤子刚到脚踝上面。

「你这是睡衣吗这么大。」

「不是，一般练功的时候穿。」

吴风「噢」了一声，肠胃的咕噜声紧随其后。

「饿了啊？」郑易看着他，眼神颇有些揶揄的意思。

「的确有点儿饿了……」

郑易也的确是拿他没办法。

「……挂面，我去煮。」

郑易在厨房里忙活一会儿，吴风蹭过去问：「要打下手吗？」

「煮个面打什么下手，厨房也小挤不下你了。」

于是吴风默默退出来，坐在上发上检查他的相机。

两个人都安静地做自己的事情，房里关着窗户，锅里沸腾的水声几乎压过了窗外的雨。

很快郑易端出两碗热气腾腾的番茄鸡蛋面，和吴风一起坐在只有两把椅子的小餐桌上细细享用。

「对了，你这儿有干燥剂吗？」吴风问。

「……应该不会有，怎么了吗？」

「装相机的包有点潮，一般一些零食或者泡面之类的东西里面可能会有小袋的干燥剂的。」

郑易放下筷子想了想。

「这些东西我还真不怎么买……等会儿拿吹风给吹一下吧。」

「也行。」

吴风吃东西狼吞虎咽的，很快一大碗面被他吃了个精光，连汤都一并干掉。

「……好吃吗？」郑易忍不住问。

吴风冲他笑，两颗虎牙都跑了出来。

「不好吃我会吃这么干净吗？」

郑易又默默扒了两口，把碗筷往桌上一搁：「你去洗碗，左边那个抹布。」

吴风二话没说就把碗筷拿到水槽里，兢兢业业地刷洗。

郑易的厨房里并没有别的碗筷堆积，吴风很快洗完两个面碗，顺带把锅和砧板也刷了，他甩甩手走出厨房的时候，就看到郑易打开了窗户，倚在一边看着窗外。

「……雨应该快停了。」他喃喃自语。

吴风走过去大大咧咧地坐在沙发上，也顺着他的视线看向窗外的黑夜。

「那怎么办，我还不想走呢。」

郑易回过头，正撞上吴风的视线。

他有些慌乱地别过头去，想随便找了个理由搪塞。

「……我去给你把裤脚吹一下。」

说完他就后悔了。

自己到底为什么又给做饭又给吹衣服啊！

吴风倒也没说什么，默默看着他逃进浴室把门合上。

郑易黑着脸在卫生间鼓捣半天，还是觉得里面湿气太重，决定把东西都拿出去。

可拉开门就他给吓了一跳——吴风正举着一张纸，表情玩味地看着他。

郑易裸眼视力不怎么样，眯着眼凑近一看，大惊失色，伸手就要去抢。可吴风故意伸直手臂举过头顶，让他够不到。

「你干嘛翻我书架！」

「我看到当年你帮我投稿成功的那一本杂志，想抽出来看看，一翻开就是这个。」

那是吴风高三「奉命」写给郑易的那封信，后面甚至还贴着一张吴风运动会领奖时的照片。

他自认为又发现了郑易的破绽，十分得意。怎料郑易竟然按着他的肩挑起来抽走那张纸，落地时手还在门框上磕了一下。

看他捂着手臂的样子，很难说是不疼。

吴风有些愠怒。

「……我就站在你面前，这张纸难道比我还重要吗？」

听他这样说，郑易愣了半晌，随后随手把纸丢出去，看它落在地板上，好像刚刚奋力抢夺的人根本不是他。

「……郑易，五年了，我早就不是高中生不是你的学生了，你怎么就不愿意看看我呢？」

昔日的老师又一次被质问，一直低着头。

「你还记得毕业那天，我跟你说了什么吗？」

吴风当然记得，但他梗着脖子不想回答，郑易自顾自继续说了下去。

「我说……你永远是我的学生，但这话其实还应该有下半句。」

「下半句什么？」

「……你是个优秀的学生，但我却从来不是一个优秀的老师。」

郑易终于抬眼，直视着吴风。

「明明知道千不该万不该，却还是不忍心拂你的意，又忍不住去回应你。」

「那现在呢？」

吴风双手握住郑易的肩。

「现在你回来跳舞了，做了你想做的，那还有什么好忍的？」

郑易眨眨眼，一滴眼泪从脸侧滑过。

「要是你不介意我当初骗了你，那就再好不过了。」

吴风随即给了他一个带着番茄鸡蛋味道的吻。

仔细听听，雨好像真的停了。

§

「你知道先前我看着那么大的雨为什么会笑吗？」

「难道不是因为这样你就可以趁机赖在我家不走？」

「也……有一部分这个原因啦。」

「那其他原因是什么？」

吴风思考了一下措辞。

「因为我总觉得大雨之后如果运气好，大概能看到彩虹吧。」

他笑得眉眼弯弯，郑易离他那么近，很难不被笑意感染，两个人笑着闹着，又吻到一处。

雨停不停的，不重要了。

END

一个很短的后续：

【野花】

郑易被自己兢兢业业的生物钟叫醒，睁开眼，旁边的傻大个破天荒的醒着，撑着脑袋看着自己。

「干嘛，我脸上有花吗？」

吴风笑笑没说话，反身从床头柜上够来一个细长条的盒子摆在两人之间。

拆开来，里面放着一条精致的黑色领带，除了在自然光下若隐若现的纹理，末端还绣着一朵小雏菊。

领带上还带着某种香氛的残留，淡淡的散入鼻子里，让这朵花显得生动。

郑易嘴角止不住地扬起，盘算着该说点什么俏皮话。

吴风看出他确实是满意，直接凑上去打卡今天的早安吻。

「没刷牙呢。」郑易抬手推了一下，不轻不重。

「我刚刷了5分钟呢，闻不出来？」

郑老师没了声，吴风默认他可以继续。

「你为什么这么喜欢这个花？」郑易问。

「你不喜欢吗？」

「我对花倒没什么特别的研究，反正……我太不喜欢小说里的那个Daisy。」他指昨天晚上捧着的那本。

「我也说不清楚，就是觉得和你很配。」吴风又凑近了一些，吹开落在郑易苹果肌上的一个毛絮，又缩回被子里，轻轻勾着艺术家温热干燥的手。

「高中的时候就觉得？」

吴风点点头。

「毕业那天我给其他老师的花都是当天早上去花市买的现成的。只有给你的那把，是那天早上亲手摘的。」

郑易有些惊讶。

「你在哪儿找的地方摘花啊。」

「学校东边行政楼围墙角落里，那是野花。」

「这么好玩儿的地方我怎么没看见呢……」他语气似乎有些懊恼。

「那把花……你拍照了吗？」吴风问。

「拍了……」虽然这回答就是郑易一早就动心的证据，但眼下木已成舟，该有的不该有的都发生了，也没什么好害臊的。

吴风揽着身前一把细腰，把人又拉近了些。

「本来掐几朵花我还觉得于心不忍，想着那些留着也只能看着它枯萎，怪难受的，但后来回去一看，那地方被铲平填了水泥……幸亏我当时留给了你。」

后来郑易在硬盘的深处翻出了那张他对着窗台拍的照片。紧扎的一把雏菊插在玻璃杯里，白色的圆润花瓣上挂着水珠，一片片紧挨着簇拥嫩黄色的花蕊，在熹微的晨光里闪光。

他端详着这张老照片，这才发现原来在照片的底部，看不见的射线透过玻璃杯的棱角，在窗台上印下了一排七彩的光晕。

意外的考古发现让他感觉自己当初错过了好多。

但是转念一想，既然现在找到了，就都没事了。

TURE END

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> 1\. Breeze是微风的意思。
> 
> 2\. 《唐山大地震》和《恋爱通告》都是2010年暑假前后上映的。（暴露年龄
> 
> 3\. 《魔杰座》的发行时间是08年底。
> 
> 4\. 里面四句诗出自美国诗人R.Frost，只不过第二句是我魔改的。译文：醉人的微风拂过树林/不过我早已许下诺言/路途还远/还不能停歇
> 
> 5\. 两人重逢的时间大约是2016年。
> 
> 6\. 《魔杰座》里正好有一首歌叫《时光机》，歌词开头提到了雏菊和教室黑板上的倒计时。
> 
> 7\. 《言叶之庭》里的那首短歌我很喜欢，贴在下面：
> 
> 鸣神の 少しとよみて さし昙り 雨も降らんか 君を留めん
> 
> 隐约雷鸣 阴霾天空 但盼风雨来 能留你在此
> 
> 鸣神の 少しとよみて 降らずとも 我は止まらん 妹し留めば
> 
> 隐约雷鸣 阴霾天空 即使天无雨 我亦留此地
> 
> 我文里想表达的差不多也就是这个意思。


End file.
